Life fell, then rose
by VWRock21
Summary: Harry Potter, Neville Longbottum, Draco Malfoy and George Weasley have had enough with their Families and the wizarding world. So they run away together, they then meet up with one of harry friends, Ianto Jones, who has had enough of his job and work colleague, so runs away with them in a band to be famous. What happens when their pasts meet present ?
1. Concert

**A.N. **** I own nothing that you recognise not sure I own any thing in this story actually. Anyway I know this has been done with books such as Vampire academy but I wanted to see what people would think of this.**

**This is my first story so please constructive criticism and tell me what you think but please don't be to mean it's my first try. Also there is no beta to this so if anyone is interested please send me a message. **

_**Prologue**_

The Light were dim, you could feel the excitement in the air. Sparking from one person to the next, darken figures running to and throw across the stage. The screaming of people in front startled some the screaming spread to all around.  
Suddenly with a flash the lights turned on showing 4 figures. One behind a drum set a tall, fairly muscular man with a bronze complexion and ear length dark brown shaggy hair, light stubble and light green eyes. Additionally he had multiple piercings in each ear with the top of his left ear pieced and his tragus pierced in his right. Facially he had an eyebrow piercing in his left eyebrow and snake bite piercings in his lip. He was wearing a white tank top; black skinny jeans and yellow hi top converses, showing off his muscles and his heavily tattooed arms, along with 2 crests on the side of his neck. He was also wearing a long mid chest necklace with consisted of a triangle with a circle in and a line through that. On his hand he was wearing a thick silver ring with one of the crest on the side of his neck, the ring was on his right ring finger and a bronze engagement ring, on his left ring finger. his name is Neville Longbottum(-Potter). Known as Nev.  
Then theirs a 2nd with a bass guitar around his neck in front of him a medium height but the shortest of the group and slender build, pale complexion and white blonde spiked up hair, and a clean-shaven face with light blue eyes. Additionally he had 2 piercings in each ear and a piercing in the top cartilage of his right ear he as well had snake bite in his lower lip. He was wearing a white unbuttoned blazer with nothing underneath, red skinny jeans and black low top converse. He also had crests tattooed on to the side of his neck but he had 3, one slightly small then the others. He also was wearing the same necklace as the drummer. On his hand he was wearing a thick platinum ring with one of the bigger crests on his neck, the ring was on the same place as the drummers, on his right ring finger. His name is Draco Malfoy(-Potter). Known as Dragon or Dray.  
Next was the 3rd man he also had a guitar around his neck and in front of him tallest of the 4 in the group, very muscular very defined, with a slightly tanned complexion and shaggy shoulder length ginger hair tied at the nape of his neck, baby blue shinning eyes with a sharp goatee. He however only had one piercing in his left ear his only other piercing was a pair of snake bites. He only had 2 visible tattoos one smaller that the other, the bigger crest was the same as the bigger crest on the others neck. He was wearing black tank top with a red and blue plaid ( checked) shirt with bright blue jeans and white doc martin boots. Again He was wearing the same necklace as the others. He however wasn't wearing a ring with a crest on, however he was wearing a plain bronze engagement ring, on his left ring ringer. Hi name is George Weasley(-Potter.). Known as Gee.  
Then there was the 4th man in the group he was well as the other 2 had a guitar around his neck, he was the 2nd smallest at 5"10' with a lithe build with a slightly tanned complexion and clean-cut, short brown hair with piercing blue eyes. He had only one piercing in each ear and no other piercings. He only had several tattoo just none in, currently, visible places. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just above his elbows and the top 4 buttons undone, with a light grey waistcoat on over the shirt completely undone along with black skinny jeans and shiny blue doc martins. once agin he was wearing the same necklace as the others. He like George Weasley(-Potter) wasn't wearing a ring with a crest on, but he was wearing an old-looking promise ring on his left pinky finger. His name is Ianto Jones(-Potter). Known as Tee.

The last and final member of the group on stage stood in front of a microphone his stance was very relaxed, confident, and at ease on the stage. He was slightly smaller than the ginger member of the group he was the most muscular within the group, with a healthy natural bronze complexion and shaggy black hair tucked into an oversized baggy beanie. His eyes were like un-jaded emeralds bright, but very slightly dulled as if having experienced a tragedy in his life he like the drummer had light stubble in his face. He had multiple piercings in his left earlobe and multiple piercings in his right upper cartilage. He had multiple arm tattoos along with the crests he had on his neck he also had ten stars on the back of his neck and 4 blue and red cross tattoos mixed in with the stars on the back of his neck. He again like the other had crest tattoos on the side of his neck, there was 12 tattoos on the side of his neck He like all the others also had snake bites although he also had eyebrow piercings in each ear. He was wearing a black short-sleeved guns and roses t-shirt with a light grey cardigan and light blue ripped jeans and blue shiny doc martin boots. Like all the other he also wore the long mid chest necklace. However he did wear four gold family rings similar to the all the crest on his neck. Also again he was wearing the necklace the same as the other. His name is Hadrian Potter. Known as Ian

"HELLO, WINCHESTERRRRR! HOW ARE YOU? "Shouted the singer back in to the microphone. In reply there were screams of excitement." Good well we couldn't be better. So shall we start this gig or what? "

Shouts and screams of "Woos!" and "YOU ROCK."'s Sounded all around the stadium.

"Whoa! What's got you so hyped up. Well anyway let's get this show on the road!" He exclaimed.

The band started playing the rock beat.

**(1)"Now I know**  
**That I can't make you stay**  
**But where's your heart?**  
**But where's your heart?**  
**But where's your...**

**And I know**  
**There's nothing I can say**  
**To change that part**  
**To change that part**  
**To change...**

**So many**  
**Bright lights, they cast a shadow**  
**But can I speak?**  
**Well is it hard understanding**  
**I'm incomplete**  
**A life that's so demanding**  
**I get so weak**  
**A love that's so demanding**  
**I can't speak**

**I am not afraid to keep on living**  
**I am not afraid to walk this world alone**  
**Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven**  
**Nothing you can say can stop me going home**

**Can you see**  
**My eyes are shining bright**  
**'Cause I'm out here**  
**On the other side**  
**Of a jet black hotel mirror**  
**And I'm so weak**  
**Is it hard understanding**  
**I'm incomplete**  
**A love that's so demanding**  
**I get weak**

**I am not afraid to keep on living**  
**I am not afraid to walk this world alone**  
**Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven**  
**Nothing you can say can stop me going home**

**I am not afraid to keep on living**  
**I am not afraid to walk this world alone**  
**Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven**  
**Nothing you can say can stop me going home**

**These bright lights have always blinded me**  
**These bright lights have always blinded me**  
**I say**

**I see you lying next to me**  
**With words I thought I'd never speak**  
**Awake and unafraid**  
**Asleep or dead**

**(How can I see, I see you lying) 'Cause I see you lying next to me**  
**(How can I see, I see you lying) With words I thought I'd never speak**  
**(How can I see, I see you lying) Awake and unafraid**  
**(How can I see, I see you lying) Asleep or dead**

**'Cause I see you lying next to me**  
**With words I thought I'd never speak**  
**Awake and unafraid**  
**Asleep or dead**

**'Cause I see you lying next to me**  
**With words I thought I'd never speak**  
**Awake and unafraid**  
**Asleep or dead**

**I am not afraid to keep on living**  
**I am not afraid to walk this world alone**  
**(Or dead)**  
**Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven**  
**Nothing you can say can stop me going home**  
**(Or dead)**  
**I am not afraid to keep on living**  
**I am not afraid to walk this world alone**  
**(Or dead)**  
**Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven**  
**Nothing you can say can stop me going home**  
**(Or dead)**  
**I am not afraid to keep on living**  
**I am not afraid to walk this world alone**  
**(Or dead)**  
**Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven**  
**Nothing you can say can stop me going home**"

By the end of the song everyone was dancing around singing having a good time except for three groups, one of 7 people, another of 3 people and the last of 4 people.

When the next song started they still weren't joining in.

**(2)"**** Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say.  
I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way.  
For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,  
Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?**

**I'm not okay**  
**I'm not okay**  
**I'm not okay**  
**You wear me out**

**What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?**  
**(I'm not okay)**  
**I've told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means**  
**(I'm not okay)**  
**To be a joke and look, another line without a hook**  
**I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!**

**I'm not okay**  
**I'm not okay**  
**I'm not okay**  
**You wear me out**

**Forget about the dirty looks**  
**The photographs your boyfriend took**  
**You said you read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed**

**I'm okay**  
**I'm okay!**  
**I'm okay, now**  
**(I'm okay, now)**

**But you really need to listen to me**  
**Because I'm telling you the truth**  
**I mean this, I'm okay!**  
**(Trust Me)**

**I'm not okay**  
**I'm not okay**  
**Well, I'm not okay**  
**I'm not o-fucking-Kay**  
**I'm not okay**  
**I'm not okay**  
**(Okay)"**

Though out the song the audience had gotten hyped up in the excitement, which had just finished almost all the audience were jumping up and down except the two groups.

"Thank you all for now but we have to have a 10 minutes break." Explained the singer to the audience. When groans from the audience were heard he replied with. "Hey don't groan we will be back in 10 minutes its exhausting being up here. So cya in 10!" With that he and the others took off, off stage as fast as they could all thinking the same thing "Did they recognise us?" whilst panicking while think of the possibilities of what could happen if they did.

Whilst the band took off to their dressing room the 3 groups in the audience were wondering " What happened to then?" and "Stuck up arse, selfish prat..etc" and "Dear god, he looked so hot in that!"

**A.N. **** that's it for now please tell me what you think and review tell me what should happen the story continues from here and we find out what happens in flashbacks or go back to when thing changed**

**The songs were:**

**Famous last word by My chemical romance**

**I'm Okay (I Promise) by My Chemical Romance**

**If there are any song you think would be good please tell me in a review and any ideas for band names.**

**And can anyone guess who are in the three groups any guess please put in reviews or message me.**

**Thanks for now**

**VWRock21**


	2. Backstage

**I own nothing of this it all (probably ) belong to some one else .**

**I'm sorry I know it short but I'm going on holiday to Spain today(yay!) so this is all I could come up with!**

**Its my fault I know I'm sorry! If anyone has any idea they would like added to this story they are welcome to review this story only one person has told me what they think, I would like some more but no pressure .**

From outside the room sounded unnaturally silent, the inside though was chaos.  
"Their here. Their here, what are we going to do? " Was repeatedly sounded around the room, with a tall red-head pacing furiously around the room. "They can't be here, this is just a dream. What are we going to do?!"

"Gee, that is enough! They are here, this isn't a dream and as for what are we going to do!?" Sounded the black-haired beauty reasonably. "We are going to go out there and show them they can't affect us after what they did!"

The red-head, known as Gee, and everyone in the room took several deep panicked breaths, then shakily replied. "thanks Ian. I needed that. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I don't think any of us would be able to cope without Ian, Gee. And thanks for the pep talk, Ian." The small lithe white head cut in, directed to Ian.

"You lot weren't the only ones that needed it, Dragon." Replied Ian with a controlled voice.

"Dragon, let's just say we all needed it. Although thanks, Ian. What do you think Nev ?" Intervened one of the two quiet beauties who had yet to speak, this one being dressed in a sharp punk suit with short brown hair and sharp blue eyes.

"Tee's right. Thanks Ian." Replied the last man to speak. He had ear length brown hair and watery green eyes.

"But how are we going to show them? What will shout at them that they don-" Dragon started, with a distinct panic and slight whiny tone in his voice.

Suddenly Nev's Watery green eyes flashed, like a light bulb going off. He cut off Dragon shyly. "I've got an idea." Nev exclaimed with barely with held excitement. "Why don't we live up to our Nicknames?" He continued, pulling out an overflowing box with blues, red, oranges, just to name a few, spewing over the sides of the box.

Everyone turned to stare at him, in his jeans and t-shirt, and his shaggy brown hair mused from him running his hands through his hair, his eyes alight with his idea.

"Nev, you are a GENIUS!" Gee, Dragon, Tee and Ian exclaimed in sync.

"Don't I know it!" He replied cheeky. "Now lets show them."

**ok like I said I know it's story but I will give you a quick update for the next chapter and what they will be dresses as :**

**Nev - will have blue ears one will have a bite out of it ( like Nev the blue bear from CBBC ( look him up if you don't know who he is)) he will also have a stubby blue tail**

**Dray - will look a bite like a human dragon with red wings, a green tail and orange-blue horns**

**Gee/Tee - orange(Tee) and black(Gee) cat ears and blue and green realistic devil tail**

**Ian- red dragon wings with emerald-green cat ears and a ?(some colour)? ?(some animal)? Tail**

**any recommendations please let me know! :)**

**VWRock21**


End file.
